Agyrophobia
by Corruption of Religion
Summary: Another Daichi and Mitsune.This is why you never force Mitsune to cross a street and this is how Daichi fixed that little phobia, for the mean time that is. Daichi and OC pairing.


Agyrophobia: Daichi/Mitsune

It's not very good...just a little story that came to me while I crossed the street with a couple of friends. I don't think I have Agyrophobia (fear of crossing streets) I just prefer to use the light... and be able to clutch someone when I'm not using the light...  
Oh yeah, Mitsune is an original character and Daichi is from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, in case you didn't know and I have no owner ship what so ever over Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Agyrophobia

"No! I refuse!" 

Daichi looked anxiously at the white haired boy that had begun to lag behind him. His hands were gripped tightly in front of him, a red flush crossed his face and his bright blue eyes stared up into his own dark grey ones in fear.

"It'll be quick I promise," Daichi raised both hands in assurance his foot began to tap impatiently on the concrete floor "We just have to cross this street and we'll get there in no time. I promise you'll be safe."

Mitsune shook his head, wisps of white hair swirled around his head like a cloud of fog, ignoring his assurance. 

"No! Why can't we use the light?" He pointed a panicked finger to the other far end of the block where the walk sign would turn on and off.

"It'll be faster this way..." Daichi jabbed a thumb in the direction they where heading "We're going to be late. You don't want keep everyone else waiting for us right?"

"N-no...but, why this street!" Mitsune peered over Daichi's shoulder to the zooming card behind him. A trickle of sweat slipped down his cheek and he gave an audible gulp. He hated cars! He hated streets! Oh, why couldn't they just use the light!

"Don't worry," The Ra yellow dualist said reaching out for the other's hand. A blush of red appearing on his cheeks "You'll be fine. If my math, the speed limit, and the probability of the amount of cars I calculated is correct then we'll reach the other side in no-"

He had started to gently pull the terrified boy to the edge of the curb he himself had stepped down when a huge van hurtled past him quickly, missing him by a few inches.

Daichi froze slightly mouth still open in his speech and he glanced nervously at his companion, who, looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

Without warning Mitsune let out a yell pulling back quickly and forcefully away from the black river of terror, causing Daichi to stumble forward onto the sidewalk.

He started to ramble about his life flashing before his eyes, about conditioner, roofs, heart costumes, duelist skills, the poster he wanted to draw, the book he needed to read, homework that was left unfinished under his bed, him being to young and so on and so forth in an incoherent fit.

Mitsune was shaking his head frantically; Daichi stared at him not knowing what to do. The elemental duelist sighed and framed his hands along the other duelist face, trying to calm him down. Mitsune kept on talking but his voice did lower fractionally, his trembling hands clutched at Daichi's yellow uniform, eyes full of fear.

"-And then who's going to protect-"

Daichi who had been caressing the boy's face with the back of his hand, tilted his chin to face him while he had lowered his mouth onto the light duelist's rambling lips. Heat rushed to his face at his boldness, he began to pull away when his self-consciousness became too much but stopped at the quiver of reaction from Mitsune. He started to move his lips over him slowly and began to part the boy's lips with gentle touches.

A car passing by blared its horn at them and the people inside could be heard cat-calling the couple. Daichi stumbled back, face bright red, he shot a glace at Mitsune nervously. Mitsune stared blankly in front of him, hands clutched at his chest, mouth slightly parted, seemingly frozen in time.

Daichi shuffled nervously on his feet before scooping the frozen boy into his arms. He looked both ways quickly before crossing the street...


End file.
